


hell hath no fury like a scorn

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [21]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, just fireteams doing fireteam things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: what do you do if you lose your team?
Series: destcember 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 5





	hell hath no fury like a scorn

this was supposed to be an quick and simple patrol. go in, kick some scorn ass, clear an area, and get out. again, quick and simple.

it was, until one of the stronger chieftains showed up and made what was initially a routine patrol into a darkness zone. the one titan on the fireteam had lost all of their comm lines, and immediately assumed the worst.  
her teammates were dead, her ghost was dead. worse outcomes had come out of lesser situations.

when she cast her super, she fought with a twisted anger and rage she had never felt before in her life. sol’s hammer slammed into its target while its wielder screamed with wrath and sorrow dripping from her lips. the chieftain fell, her comms came back online, and the titan walked towards the body in silence.

“did you really think some chieftain could take us down that easily?”

she looked up, her fireteam and ghost alive, and scolding her. typical behavior for a fireteam as close as them, but the sight brought the titan to tears.

“gotta say though, that was one hell of a kill there. i recorded it, don’t worry. shaxx would probably give you an engram for that alone.”


End file.
